Hao Asakura
Powers and Stats Name: Hao Asakura Origin: Shaman King Classification: Asaha Douji, Shaman | Shaman King, King of Spirits, Medium for the Great Spirit Tier: 7-C | 5-B | At least 4-B Gender: Male Powers & Abilities: '''Super strength, super speed, durability, flight, energy-nullification, fire manipulation, water manipulation, earth manipulation, air manipulation, conjure spirits, telepathy, a skilled swordsman | Soul manipulation | Immortality, reality warping, cosmic awareness, life manipulation, resurrection', '''can create black holes'. Destructive Capacity: At least Multi-City Block Level, possibly as high as Small city (if Hao's defenses, which are sufficient to withstanding a 1,000 ton atomic bomb, are at least equal to his offensive power) | At least Island level (vastly outranks the Spirit of Wind, which can generate hurricanes with it's manipulation over wind), possibly Planet level (An Armor-O.S's offense and defense are stated to be equal, and Hao's "Kurobina" has supposedly enough defense to withstand "a rain of meteors") | By pure feats, solar system-level (generated a supernova, and subsquently a black hole, as techniques). By statements, Shaman King Hao is an universal-level force and threat (being one with the Great Spirit, which governs all souls within the Universe). Speed: '''Hypersonic+, likely relativistic (Hao can activate the S.O.F at the speed of lightning; is at least equal to Ren Tao with the "Spirit of Thunder", who was able to fire off bolts moving at the same speed as natural lightning) | Relativistic+ ("Kurobina" is several times the "reiyoku" level of the standard S.O.F form, and "reiyoku" translates as to the level of energy possessed by the spirit itself). Possibly FTL, as Hao was shown to have somehow negated the power of an orbital laser, fired at the speed of light. | FTL (Hao is unaffected by his own "Black Hole" technique, which works by the same mechanics as an actual black hole, while every other shaman was in danger of being sucked in. Can also generate solar flares). Is effectively omnipresent within the realm of the Great Spirit. '''Durability: Town Level+ |''' Planet Level |''' Solar System Level+ '''(He tanked attacks on his level) '''Range: Several hundred meters | Planetary'' |' Unknown, possibly Universal within the Great Spirit '''Intelligence: Manipulative and knowledgable in combat |''' Omniscient or nearly so '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Onmyōdō (Yin-Yang Technique): A technique devised and mastered by Hao, during his original life as a "onmyōji" (a type of magician or divinator in the art of "onmyōdō"), it allows Hao to freely manipulated the Five Divine Elements, as depicted by the "Five-Pointed Star" (fire, water, earth, wood and metal), allowing him to transmute his spirit(s) into any one of the elements at any interval. It can also be used to influence and control various types of spirits to his will, such as "oni" and "shikigami" (in with this method that he captured Zenki and Kouki). - Reishi (Reading the Heart): A demonic power accidentally inherited from Ohachiyo when he fused with Hao, it enables the shaman to read the thoughts of surronding beings, or to be more precise, the emotions behind said thoughts. - Ritual of Taizan Fukun: A special ability obtained by Hao during his original life. Through a contract with the god of death, Hao is able to reincarnate his body at any time, at will. With this techinque, Hao is physically immortal, and can only be killed if his soul is encountered and destroyed. - Resurrection: Using his furyoku, Hao is able to restore a person's soul and body back to perfect health, even if they are deceased. The best example of this ability's use was his mass-revival of the entire navy he had just previously destroyed, as a promise to Yoh Asakura. - Curse Reflection: Hao is able to automatically deflect magical assaults back at the caster, in some cases without him even paying attention. - Fumon Tonkou: Hao is able to read the flow of energy from the opponent's movements, and duly react before the attack hits (a form of pre-cognition, basically). - Furyoku Nullification: Hao, using his own energy as an invisible barrier, cancels out the offensive energy casted by the opponent. - Mu-Mu-Myou-Yaku-Mu (The Absence of Ignorance): The offensive version of "Furyoku Nullification", Hao can literally eradicate his opponent's energy reserves with an attack, "purifying" them in the process. The reliability of the technique depends on two factors: the comparative energy-levels of the two fighters, and the strength of their "spirit", or willpower. -''Supernova'' - Causes a star to explode in a blast that outshines the entire galaxy -''Blackhole'' - Creates a singularity of immense gravity that sucks in everything nearby -''Soul suck ''- Rips the souls out of the living and the dead and into himself Key: Spirit of Fire | Shaman King | W/ Great Spirit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Gods Category:Martial Artist Category:Magic User Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shaman King Category:Swordsmen Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3